


Day 3: Bonds

by GemmaRose



Series: Mattiro Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: To a romantic like Shiro, there's no deeper bond than marriage. If only it felt real.





	Day 3: Bonds

Shiro fell onto the bed, a laugh smothered by Matt’s insistent lips on his. “You’re eager tonight.” he murmured when his husband pulled away enough for them both to breathe.

“Can you blame me?” Matt grinned, sitting up so he straddled Shiro’s hips and running his hands down the front of the tuxedo-like jacket Coran had helped him dig out of storage. “I get to make an honest man of Takashi Shirogane.”

“Shirogane-Holt.” Shiro corrected, his heart doing a funny little flip in his chest as the words left his mouth. Matt wasn’t his boyfriend anymore because now he was his _husband_ , and sure it hadn’t been what they talked about when they were lying on the Garrison roof imagining their lives after the Kerberos mission but it had been perfect anyways. “We’re married.”

“We’re married.” Matt nodded, beautiful dorky smile blooming on his face. “Shit, Taka, we’re like, actual adults.” he tilted sideways, falling onto the mattress almost on top of Shiro’s arm. “Married adults.”

“Married adults.” Shiro nodded. “It doesn’t feel real.”

“I bet I can fix that.” Matt’s smile turned rakish, and Shiro rolled over to pin him to the mattress.

“Prove it.” he challenged.

Matt responded with a kiss, grabbing Shiro’s face with both hands to pull it down into range. The smooth band of the ring on his left hand pressed into Shiro’s jaw, and he fumbled slightly with the buttons on the front of his husband’s suit. It didn’t take long to shed their clothing, and once they were bare and lube had been retrieved Matt started kissing down Shiro’s chest. They’d swapped positions somehow while undressing, Matt now kneeling between Shiro’s spread legs and pinning him with a single hand on his hip.

“I love you, anata.” Matt whispered, his breath on Shiro’s ear sending electricity down his spine even before the words fully registered. “God, I love you so much.” he moved to press his lips to Shiro’s, gentle and chaste but still burning with so much affection it was like a tangible thing, pulling them together with a force as inescapable as gravity. Shiro threaded his hands into Matt’s hair and deepened their kiss, pressing up against his husband with a soft, needy sound.

“I love you.” he breathed between kisses, tilting his head back to let Matt mouth at his neck. Normally he tried to keep his boyfriend’s possessive marks low enough to hide, but Matt wasn’t his boyfriend anymore. They were married, Matt was his husband. Everyone was going to know tomorrow anyways, tonight was technically their honeymoon after all. Fuck, he was on his honeymoon. With Matt. He and Matt were on their honeymoon.

“Mine.” Matt murmured against his throat, low and piercing in the best way. “My husband.”

“Yours.” Shiro agreed breathlessly, pulling Matt back up for another kiss. “Até que a morte.”

“Sap.” Matt chuckled, and kissed Shiro deeply.

“You’re the one who married me.” Shiro grinned when they parted, flexing his human hand against the back of Matt’s neck and feeling the weight of the newly engraved ring resting there.

“Yeah, I did.” Matt sighed, and brushed Shiro’s bangs back from his face. “Remind me why?”

“And I thought I was supposed to be the one with memory problems.” Shiro teased, pulling his husband in for another slow kiss. God, he couldn’t get over how nice it was to even _think_ that. Matt was his husband now, they were married. They were _married_. He pulled Matt down on top of him, deepening the kiss and drawing a soft moan from his husband’s mouth. His husband, the man he’d married, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, however long or short it wound up being.

“I love you.” Matt whispered, breathy and urgent between kisses. “I love you, Taka. So much.”

“Me too.” Shiro grinned, pressing his forehead to Matt’s. For a moment, warm hazel eyes filled his vision, pupils dilated wide in the low light. Then Matt’s pupils shrank, and he pulled back.

“Are you okay?” he asked quickly, one hand resting on Shiro’s chest and the other gently touching where his prosthetic arm was fused with his flesh.

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded.

“You’re crying.” Matt said, moving his hand from Shiro’s chest to swipe a thumb under one of Shiro’s eyes. It smeared warm liquid across his skin, and Shiro blinked.

“I’m just, so happy.” he smiled, sitting up and taking Matt’s hands in his, looking down at their rings. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.” he chuckled, the sound slightly wet, and Matt made a soft noise as he leaned in to kiss a tear away.

“You deserve to be happy, Taka.” Matt murmured, kissing away a fresh tear. “If there’s ever anything I can do, please, tell me.”

“I will.” Shiro smiled, ducking his head against Matt’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> some translation notes:
> 
> Anata - Japanese. This is a version of the word You that's used as dear/honey between married couples. Matt picked it up from Shiro's parents.  
> "Até que a morte." - Portugese. Literally translated, this is "Until death." As in, "Until death do us part." Hence Matt calling Shiro a sap.


End file.
